The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with a technique applicable effectively to a semiconductor device wherein a semiconductor chip is coupled to a wiring substrate by flip chip bonding and also applicable effectively to a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device of a semiconductor package type is manufactured by coupling a semiconductor chip onto an upper surface of a wiring substrate by flip chip bonding, coupling bump electrodes of the semiconductor chip electrically to lands formed on the upper surface of the wiring substrate, sealing the coupled portions between the bump electrodes of the semiconductor chip and the lands of the wiring substrate with resin, and coupling solder balls to a back surface of the wiring substrate.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-12037 (Patent Literature 1) there is disclosed a technique wherein plural lands for flip chip bonding on a multilayer printed circuit board are of plural diameters and are formed at plural pitches.
[Patent Literature 1]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-12037